My Money's on the Witch
by Faith1990
Summary: During season 7 Same Time Same Place What would happen if Willow and Xander both left but Buffy stayed behind with Spike? After so long of being apart some feelings come to surface. Characters belong to Joss Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

As she left Anya's place Willow made her way to Sunnydale High wondering just what had happened to everyone since her departure. As she entered the basement she was unaware that Buffy and Xander were close behind.

"We can't use the blueprints to find our way around here...it's like the walls move or something." Xander didn't know why he had agreed to accompany Buffy here. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was see Spike right now. Suddenly, Buffy slowed her pace.

"This is my place you need permission to be here, you need a special slip with a stamp."

As Buffy heard Spike she gave Xander a pointed look and started walking. "I think I hear him."

Spike didn't even know what was real anymore. Sure the thing in front of him looked like Red but for all he knew it was the other.

Willow stared at him taking in what had become of this vampire she once knew. "Spike my god-"

"You go off and you try to wall out the bad parts and put your heart back in where it fell out. You call yourself finished but you're not...you're worse than ever you are."

As Buffy walked in she could see him talking to himself. 'God what's happened to the Spike I knew? If only I could- god no stop it Buffy. You're here for a reason and that's the body. Now focus.' Once her internal monologue was complete, Buffy finally spoke up.

"Spike...spike!"

Oh bloody hell if it wasn't her. What to say? 'Hey Buffy how's it going, don't mind the craziness?'

"You went away...you've been gone since..."

"The church...you scared me a little...I didn't.." What could she say? I didn't know what to say to the man who went through hell and back for me after I treated him like shit? As Buffy looked up Spike nodded at her as if understanding her inner turmoil.

"I didn't know what to think."

Xander looked on and decided it was time to end the scene playing before his eyes. "We're here for a reason Spike."

As Willow watched Spike talk she could do nothing but assume that he was talking to her. Sure this was an uncomfortable situation but if anyone could help her find Buffy it was him. "Yeah I- I needed to go but I'm back now and I found... there's a body."

Spike had nearly forgotten Willow's presence but at the mention of the corpse he looked back at her. "Tragedy...is there blood?"

Buffy and Xander stood there perplexed at Spike's words.  
>"He knows...he must have seen the body." Buffy nodded in agreement.<p>

"I-I...yeah and I can't find Buffy or Xander or Dawn and there's this thing killing people th-the victim was...skinned. W-what could do that?"

"You did it once. I heard about it."

Buffy felt herself getting exasperated. "Spike we need to know who did this."

Completely unaware of Buffy and Xander's presence Willow continued trying to get some answers out of the vampire. "Anything other o-other than me?"

Spike was aware of Willow speaking but he couldn't take his eyes off of Buffy. He slowly stepped forward inhaling her Vanilla scent. "Look at you...glowing...what's a word means glowing? Gotta rhyme."

Buffy closed her eyes trying to keep her calm while having him so close. God, it had been forever since she had touched him, truly touched him. "Spike please."

Willow stared at the vampire with curiosity. "Spike?"

All he could do was stare into Buffy's eyes. God her scent, it was enough to drive him wild...wild as he had been that night. The night that he did what he swore he would never do. The night he hurt her. As shame and guilt filled him, Spike backed away trying to shield his face from Buffy. "Oh Oh ahhh no I-I should hide, hide from you, hide my face you know what I did."

"Boy he's extra useful today."

"Xander, this isn't the time."

"Yeah well I'd love to stay Buff but honestly I just can't handle any more of this right now. I'll see you later ok?" Buffy nodded and watched her friend leave. 'I should leave too. There's nothing for me here. Why can't I walk away from him?' In her heart she knew. She knew that she couldn't make herself walk away because of what Spike had done. This vampire went to the end of the world and back. For her. That had to mean something.

Then it came. One of those few moments of clarity that Spike seemed to get every so often. As he looked around the room back and forth between Buffy and Red he noticed something very interesting. "Everyone's talking to me, no one's talking to each other." As he turned his head towards Willow a slow smile of realization spread across his face.

Willow decided she did not like where this was going. "Spike, please try to listen to me."

"Someone isn't here. Button button who's got the button? My money's on the witch." He gave Willow a pointed stare and continued on what seemed to her the craziest tirade she had ever heard.

"Red's a bad girl." That was the final straw for Willow as she took off wondering what in the world had happened to the Spike she once knew.

Now with only him and Buffy in the room, Spike approached her slowly.

Buffy backed off a bit not sure if she could trust him but still determined to get answers out of him. "Spike, what's going on with Willow? Did she do this?"

As he stalked toward her, Spike quickly lost his interest in the conversation. The thing..beneath, it was too strong. It had asked questions to which he did not have an answer. He had told it over and over he didn't know why Buffy couldn't love him. And now, having her so close made his anger rise. He'd gone to the end of the world and back for her he had. Yet she still wouldn't give him the time of day.

"Why is it that you only come around when you want something Slayer?"

At his choice of name for her Buffy quickly moved to the side deciding that it might not be safe to be around the vampire right now. "Spike, I just wanted to know who killed that man, but you obviously don't know anything so I'm just gonna go now."

As Buffy went to hurry off Spike grabbed her arm roughly and spun her around to face him. With a deadly stare he held her in place. "Oh, I don't think so pet. You and I are gonna talk, and it's gonna happen now."

Buffy struggled but for some reason couldn't get free. "Spike, let me go!"

"Don't think I'll be doing that luv." He growled as he pinned her to the wall.

"No more running and hiding from me Buffy. This ends now."


	2. Chapter 2

"No more running and hiding from me Buffy. This ends now."

Buffy stared at him with wide eyes. "Spike, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but you will stop, now!" She tried to sound as menacing as possible but it was clear from the vampire's lack of reaction that she was failing.

Spike ignored her comment and leaned into her loving the feel of her lean body against his. "Rules have changed now pet. I won't be your whipping boy anymore. I know what you want, what you need." As he whispered the words against her ear his tongue darted out and licked her neck ever so softly.

Buffy couldn't contain herself from gasping. God it had been so long since she had felt any part of him on her and boy did she want more. Still, this was Spike. William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers. She gathered all her strength and turned her face away determined to not let him see how much she wanted him.

"Oh no luv, look at me. Let me see those pretty eyes of yours. You want me Buffy. Want me as much as I want you. Need me. I know you do Slayer, I can smell it."

Buffy blushed as his nostrils flared showing proof that he was taking in her scent for all she was worth. "Spike, please." Maybe if she pleaded with him... maybe then he would let her go or just fuck her raw. At this point she wasn't sure which she preferred.

Smelling her increasing arousal, Spike ran his hands down her chest stopping for all but a second to fondle her breasts. As his fingers kept trailing a path down her abdomen Buffy threw her head back in pleasure. When his hands finally reached their goal she moaned loudly as he caressed her through her jeans.

"Oh god Spike!" Buffy had tried to contain herself but she couldn't help it. It had been so long since she'd been touched... too long.

"That's it baby, Spike's got you. Tell me what you want Buffy."

She arched into his touch and licked her lips. "I- I want..."

"Yeah? What do you want Slayer?" He rubbed his hand vigorously against her and kept breathing hard even though it wasn't necessary he couldn't help it. "Tell Spike what you need."

Buffy couldn't take it anymore. Every time his hand went back and forth the friction was causing her to get more wet than she cared to admit. It was torture and she couldn't resist.

"You! God Spike I need you please...please!"

Spike gave her a satisfied smirk. "Well who am I to deny my girl of her needs?"

He ripped her shirt of and proceeded to take her pants of as she worked on his clothing in turn. "Bloody hell pet, wanted you for so long. Need you baby."

Once they were finally both naked Spike lifted Buffy and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. She held on to him for dear life as he slammed her back against the wall. As he nibbled her nipple with his blunt teeth she gasped realizing just how much she needed this... how much she had missed him.

"Spike..."

He stopped what he was doing and locked his gaze with her somehow sensing that this was an important moment.

"Buffy?"

Jade met Cobalt as their eyes clashed. If Spike had a heart that wasn't dead it would have skipped a beat at her next words.

"I- I love you."

Spike froze and his hands dropped from her back to her hips. He looked at her as his eyes watered. "Buffy, if you don't mean it... if you don't -"

"Spike, I love you. I'm sure and I'm not playing some kind of trick on you. I always loved you I just, couldn't see it. I- I need you baby... please don't leave me Spike. Stay... stay with me."

"Oh, my girl. Never. I will never leave you pet. I love you so much Buffy. Always have. Buffy... what's gonna happen now?"

Buffy bit her lip worriedly. "Well, I want to stop hiding this... u-us. I love you Spike, and I want everyone to know. You're not a dirty secret to me anymore. What you did for me- going as far as you did to prove your love, getting your soul... Spike that made me realize just how much you love me and I want it all. I want a life with you. I don't hate myself anymore and I don't hate you for making me feel anymore either."

Buffy still had her legs wrapped around Spike. He forgot any response he might have had when Buffy ground her hips against his.

"Oh god Buffy." Spike used his hand to guide the tip of his penis towards her soaking entrance. Buffy bit his neck gently as he started entering her.

"That's it Slayer, let me in." With one swift thrust he buried himself to the hilt in her.

"Oh! God Spike! Oh, so good never-never. No one else baby oh!" Buffy felt like she was floating. As Spike slid his cock in and out of her drenched pussy she swore she could touch heaven. Then, all of a sudden it was gone. Buffy whimpered at the loss as Spike set her down on her feet, but as he kneeled in front of her she realized what it was he was doing. Just before his tongue touched her folds he looked up at her.

"Buffy, let me taste you. Please kitten?" Buffy nodded her approval and clenched her fingers in his hair as his tongue lapped at her folds.

"God Slayer, you taste so bloody good. I could eat your sweet pussy all night."

Buffy didn't know how long it had been since Spike had started but when he stopped she could have cared less. Her need for release was immense.

"Spike, need you inside me. Please I need to feel you."

Wasting no time, Spike slid up her body and hoisted her up to straddle his waist again as he stood against the wall. He went to guide himself into Buffy but his attempt was cut short by her slamming herself down to the hilt on him.

"Ooohhhh god Slayer. Gonna be the bloody death of me you are."

Buffy's pace was almost frantic, her need to cum all-powerful. She almost lost all control when Spike slid his hand between them and pinched her clit roughly making her scream in pleasure.

"I know what you need Slayer. Let it go baby. Cum for Spike."

His heated words seemed to be bringing Buffy closer to the edge by the second. "So close, oh please more."

Spike slammed her up and down on his cock her inner walls starting to flutter with the beginning of her orgasm.

"I can feel you Buffy... feel how you squeeze me. Let me make you feel good kitten. I can make it so good for you."

Buffy could feel herself about to lose control. All she needed was just a little push.

"Bite me!"

Spike froze not being able to believe his ears.

"What?"

"I want you to bite me Spike. Please, I love you and I know you want to. I want this. Please Spike, you're the only one that can give me what I want, what I need."

At her words he resumed the previous pace. Bringing her down on him as hard as possible. Within seconds her walls were shaking again and Spike knew it was time. As he stared into Buffy's eyes he let his demon out. He thought he would see disgust in her face but instead she let out a moan and licked his fangs. The demon couldn't hold back anymore and with one swift movement he pierced her flesh and drank deep.

Buffy screamed his name as her body finally reached it's limit and she had the most powerful orgasm of her life.

Spike followed her seconds after while growling at her. "Mine! You're mine Slayer, no one else's!"

"Yours... oh god I'm yours."

As they both came down from their climax Spike licked his bite to close it. Breathing hard he looked at Buffy with a fearful glint in his eye. Would she reject him again? Think that this was all a mistake?

"So Buffy... what now?"

Buffy smiled up at him.

"Now, we start the rest of our lives together."

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Pen Name Update:

My pen name will be changing to Faith1990. I hope you all receive this update, and feel secure that my stories will still be up, just under a new pen name.


End file.
